


Stickers and Surprises

by Miraculous_Death (Miraculou_Death)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:09:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6170356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculou_Death/pseuds/Miraculous_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir once again presents a chance to reveal their identities, and this time Marinette can't happen but feel curious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stickers and Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just wanted to write a reveal so I could do whatever I wanted with my sin square.
> 
> Also this is the dress! https://lifestyle28you.files.wordpress.com/2012/04/french-connection-french-connection-dresses-red-4086-68554-2-zoom.jpg?w=645&h=932

Marinette was usually a sweet girl, and a composed one as well, especially when she was suited up as Ladybug, protector of Paris. So it was to hers, as well as Chat Noir’s surprise when she turned to the leather-coated boy and something in her snapped.  
“Would you just stop talking!” She shouted, her black pigtails bobbing as she did. “I’ve told you before and I’ll tell you again, NO!”  
Ladybug was fuming, Chat Noir had pressed her buttons once again and she was done. For about the tenth time that day, Chat had asked her to go out with him, no suits, just their civilian selves. Apparently one of Chat’s “friends” had heard about an upcoming event being held at a building nearby. It was one of those speed dating sessions for teens, where you hop from table to table talking for a limited time until you find someone you’d rather talk to longer and leave with them. Chat had suggested them both wearing a small identifier that only each other would understand, such as a dotted red pin, or a black and green striped shirt.  
“Come on bugaboo,” Chat finally said once he regained his composure. “No one would know except us, it’s the perfect idea.” He paused for a moment, but began again as soon as he saw Ladybug’s lips part. “Just at least show up okay? If you decide you really don’t want to know, then take off your identifier, or leave. But at least show up, okay?”  
With that Chat Noir grasped her shoulders and looked so intently into Ladybug’s eyes that she didn’t even notice him sliding his fingers into the collar of her suit. He then turned and leaped off the building and off to wherever he calls home. Once she was sure he was gone she dropped the look and groaned loudly, whipping out her yo-yo and heading home herself.

 

“Tikki,” Marinette groaned as soon as she released the transformation. “What am I going to do? He keeps getting more persistent, and I can feel myself caving in.” She looked over at her little red kwami eating a cookie that she placed on her desk before leaving for patrol, and sat near her.  
“Maybe it’s time then,” Tikki answered after swallowing the bite she had taken. “You two wouldn’t be the first or the last to reveal your identities.”  
Marinette groaned even louder and rolled her head back against the computer chair. “Tikki you’re supposed to be on my siiiiide,” she answered with a whine. She spun her chair around in circles before noticing a little white piece of paper. She froze and quickly stood up, and fell over from her dizziness.  
“Be careful Marinette!” Tikki exclaimed while trying to hold back a small amount of laughter bubbling up in her throat. Marinette shot her a look and slowly stood up before retrieving the small piece of paper.  
“Do you know where this came from Tikki?” She asked and she slowly unfolded it, and instantly she knew Tikki’s answer. The note was scribbled in curly black words, and signed with a familiar symbol. A cat paw. Something else caught her eye and she looked down to see a little sticker of a ladybug sitting on the floor right where she had picked up the note.  
“Marinette?” Tikki asked as she set down the cookie and floating over to her companion. “What is it?”  
Instead of answering Marinette just held up the note to the bobbing red kwami. It simply read, “Wear this on the back of your left hand and look for my black cat one.” Following that were an address as well as a date and time.  
“Marinette this is tonight!” Tikki yelled in shock as she looked at the clock. It was already 7:30, and the note read the event started at 8:00. Tikki almost gave up when she realized she knew the address, it was the school, mere feet away from their very spot.  
“You have half an hour to get ready and get to the school,” Tikki ordered as she began bobbing about the room.  
“Who said I was going?” Marinette answered a bit too harshly as she sat down on her bed, crossing her arms in a sign of finality.  
“I did,” Tikki retorted firmly. “I know how you feel about him Marinette, it’s time you realized it too. Now put this on and get moving!” With that Tikki placed the short red dress Marinette’s mother bought her when she went to see one of Gabriel Agreste’s fashion shows. Marinette thought about retaliating, but knew that Tikki would win so she gave in. She quickly took off her daily outfit and slipped the dress on.  
She walked over to her mirror and her mouth fell agape when she saw herself. She hadn’t worn the dress in over a year and was surprised to see how well it fit her now. The hem came up to just above her knees, modest yet mature. She tied up the bow fitted at the waist, and realized how shapely she had become the the past year. Not to mention that the sleeves snugly sat on her shoulders, letting the open collar show off her accentuated collar bones.  
Tikki came up from behind her and slipped out the bows in Marinette’s hair, letting it fall to her shoulders. “You look amazing Marinette!” Tikki beamed, proud of her outfit choice. “Now put on these and get out there!” With that Tikki shoved something in her hand and floated back over to the desk, refocusing her attention on the unfinished cookie.  
“You’re not coming?” Marinette asked as she looked down and saw a light red lipgloss in her palm. She carefully applied it before turning to Tikki to see the Kwami had already fallen asleep. Marinette laughed softly and went to pick up her purse when something fell out of her hand, she bent down and saw it. The sticker. She took a deep breath, this was really happening. She shook her head, wondering when she became insane enough to reveal herself to Chat Noir and picked it up, carefully applying the ladybug to the back of her left hand. She then picked up her purse, kissed Tikki on the top of her head, and left her house to walk towards the school.

Marinette made it there a mere minute later and was surprised to see the courtyard of her school packed with chairs, tables, and teens. Lots and lots of teens. She sighed and straightened herself out, heading to the main table. She signed her name, was assigned a table, and sat down. Shortly after a tall brown haired kid sat across from her, and she gave a polite wave. She then eyed the back of his left hand, nothing. This was going to be a long night.  
Not even 30 minutes into the night and over a fourth of the teens were already gone, having paired off early in the night. Marinette hoped that would make it easier to find Chat, but boy was she wrong. The routine of stand, walk 5 feet, and sit had become so ingrained in Marinette’s brain that she could do it without looking, which came in handy since she was scanning the room for a little sticker on the back of a hand. In fact she was scanning so intently that she didn’t even realize when her new partner sat across from her.  
“Okay kids you know the drill,” The host said for what seemed like the hundredth time. “Your two minutes starts now!” The loud buzzer sounded and it was the only thing that took Marinette out of her daze and shifted her attention across from her. Sitting right there, mere inches away, was Adrien Agreste, and he looked good. He was wearing a black button-up with the buttons undone and a plain red t-shirt underneath, almost the same shade as her suit. His hair was settled lower on his face than usual, and it seemed, familiar. Though she noticed his eyes were elsewhere, searching the crowd.  
“H-Hello Adrien,” Marinette said causing Adrien’s head to whip around, but the excitement drain from his eyes once he saw her. Marinette frowned a little, but quickly remembered that she was here for Chat, and her eyes began to scan again, overpassing Adrien’s hand entirely. There’s no way it was him, so why waste the 5 seconds she could use to look elsewhere?  
“Wow Marinette,” Adrien answered in surprise. “You look amazing.” Marinette blushed lightly and turned back to Adrien, only to see the boy's head was turned away as well. She was about to turn her head again when Adrien lifted his hand to run it through his hair, his left hand. The back of it was only visible for a moment before it disappeared into his golden locks. Marinette was going insane because she could have sworn she saw-  
“Oh my god,” Marinette said breathlessly, her eyes wide and mouth agape. Adrien has set his hand on the table and there it was. A small little sticker, probably overlooked by anyone who wasn’t looking for it. On the sticker was a little black cat, it’s green eyes seeming to stare at Marinette.  
“What is it?” Adrien asked, finally turning his head back to the girl. He was immediately met with a look of shock, and for a second he thought Marinette had frozen. Though before he opened his own mouth Marinette slowly lifted her hand, and he saw it. The inconspicuous little sticker, right in the center of the back of her hand.  
“Oh my,” Adrien said, beginning to breath heavily. “It’s... you?” By now his chest was visible rising and falling faster, and much shallower. The love of his life, his sweet little bugaboo, was the cute girl from his class who could speak to anyone, but couldn’t even mutter a word to him? Adrien slowly began to smile, and his lips spread as a small chuckle slipped out of his mouth.  
“W-What?” Marinette asked, feeling a tad hurt at Adrian’s reaction. “Don’t like what’s under the mask Chaton?” She asked this sharply, Marinette herself was elated, the boy she liked and the flirty cat she loved, were the same person. So she was deeply wounded when Adrien laughed at it being her.  
“No, the opposite in fact,” Adrien answered with a soft smile. “I’m just extremely mad at myself for my pawful observation skills.” And with his little pun Marinette saw the corners of his mouth twitch up into a Chat Noir type grin. Marinette almost melted, the grin put it all together, and she liked the combination. The mischievous and honestly attractive look on the seemingly innocent face could break Marinette in a moment.  
“That makes two of us then,” Marinette answered with a small laugh, trying to look at anything but him, which turned out to be impossible. “I should have realized it with your horrendous puns.”  
“And I with your beautiful eyes,” Adrien quickly retorted, though by the look on his face, and the colour, Marinette guessed he didn’t mean to say it aloud. “I-I mean, umm, ah.” And Marinette began to laugh, not a small laugh like her previous one, a full blown, stomach aching laugh. The buzzer went off again and Marinette stopped laughing, surprised it had already been two minutes.  
“Do you want to go somewhere?” Adrien asked, standing and holding his hand out to Marinette’s. “There’s a little cafe close by that Nino and I go to at lunch. If you want to that is.” The uncertainty in his voice reminded her of her own voice and the way it used to falter when she tried to speak to Adrien. She reveled in the fact that now it was her turn to be the one causing the flustering. Though instead of answering she simply nodded and grasped his hand in answer and followed his lead.


End file.
